1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle. Specifically, the invention relates to a hybrid vehicle including an engine configured to output power for traveling, a first motor configured to run the engine, a second motor configured to output power for traveling, a battery configured to exchange electric power with the first motor and the second motor, and a controller configured to control the engine, the first motor, and the second motor such that a requested braking force acts on the vehicle when the second motor is regeneratively driven. The invention also relates to a control method for the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As the hybrid vehicle of this type, there is proposed a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first motor generator as a drive source, a second motor generator provided in the engine, and a battery to which electric power from the first and second motor generators is supplied (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-201394 (JP 2011-201394 A)). In this hybrid vehicle, during traveling only by the first motor generator before the engine is started, when the vehicle is decelerated in a case where the cooling water temperature of the engine is less than a warming completion temperature, together with braking by regeneration to the battery, the engine is forcibly rotated by the second motor generator and the electric power of the battery is consumed by the second motor generator, whereby the overcharge of the battery is prevented.